Who killed Serena ?
by VanillaCokeQueen
Summary: Someone killed Serena vander Woodsen. Who did it and why? Read and find on.
1. Chapter 1

Who Killed Serena?

** A/N: This is completely new story idea that I came up with; it was originally going to be a story about figure skating, but I couldn't get that to work, so I re-worked the idea. I hope you like it. **

_ Breaking news tonight: the body of Serena van der Woosden was found brutally murdered in her parents' townhouse tonight. Police are calling it horrible tragedy and are declining to reveal any details. Serena's family have been in seclusion since they got the news, the family spokesperson is requesting that the media honor their privacy. _

Blair

Blair stared at the wall at the police station, she was still in shock over Serena's death. She was at Chuck's when she got the news, Chuck had to break it to her gently about the fact that Serena was gone. Blair had to go to where she lived to say good-bye, when she got there, Blair was in hysterics because she lost her best friend in the world. The police wouldn't let Blair in the house, Chuck reasoned that was a good idea because the house was a crime scene. Blair had another meltdown and hit Chuck and collapsed in heap outside of Serena's house, then police wanted to speak to Blair. Chuck asked them to wait, they gave Blair ten minutes to calm down then they wanted to speak with her.

So there she was, sitting in dingy room at the police station. Do they ever clean this place? It would look much nicer.

"Excuse me, Blair, we need to start the interview." Detective Ryan said knocking Blair out of her daydream.

"Oh." Blair said still upset.

"When was the last time you saw Miss van der Woodsen?" Detective Ryan asked. He looked about as young as she was.

"Well -" Blair said before stopping with tears in her eyes. "Well, it was a week ago, we had lunch that day." Blair said with tears streaming down her face.

"When was that?" Detective Ryan asked.

"Last Thursday, we hadn't talked in a while, so she offered to buy me lunch, we had a great time talking about everything from her possibly meeting her father, me getting into Columbia, to my problems with Chuck." Blair said while crying.

"Did Serena mention any problems in life? Any enemies that she had?" Detective Ryan said sitting at the other end of the table.

"No, none that I can think of." Blair said while yawning, she had long day, and sadly a long night.

"Well, those are all the questions I can think of, Miss Waldorf. If you can think of anything else, please call me." Detective Ryan said as he handed her a card. "I'm sorry about your friend, she sounded really nice."

"Thank you." Blair said to Detective Ryan as she leaving.

Blair couldn't tell him about the time Serena shoved Blair into a cake at party, about how Serena had sex with Nate and that caused Serena to go to boarding school for a year, or when Serena and Blair where five and Serena stole Blair's favorite barbie doll. But Blair didn't want to think bad times, she wanted to think of the good times. Like watching "Breakfast at Tiffany's" a million times, eating all the ice cream that was in Blair's refrigerator, talking about their guy problems, going shopping together.

Blair walked out the back way in order to avoid the press. She found Chuck's limo waiting for her, Blair opened the door and slipped inside. Blair surprised to see Chuck wasn't there, he was probably going to give his interview now. She asked Arthur to take her back to Chuck's place, where she going to get a shower. Blair just needed to feel better, although that wasn't going to be possible.

When Blair walked into Chuck's penthouse, she collapsed to the ground, sobbing. It wasn't fair, Blair thought. Serena was always going to be there for Blair, Blair got up and walked shaky to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Blair turned on the water and she took off her clothes and stepped in the shower.

_Man, it feels really good to get a shower._ Blair thought, as the hot water cascaded down her back, she forgot everything that had happened to her that day.

_"Blair" _

Blair froze when she thought she heard someone call her name, no one was with home with Blair. At least she thought she was alone. Blair finished up in the shower, dried off, and got into Chuck's bed. She was still bothered by someone calling her name, Blair decided that she was just tired and was hearing things. Blair feel asleep, all she wanted to was not dream of Serena at all.

A/N: Well, what do you think? I promise that there will be drama coming up in later chapters! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Who Killed Serena?

**Here's chapter two, as promised. This time the drama will start to happen. Please review!!!**

Chuck

_Chuck Bass loved his stepsister, hell, he would have had sex with her if it wasn't for the that they were related, by marriage, only, but still. Chuck really didn't love Serena was much as he loved Blair, Chuck was used to girls who were like Serena, girls that were strikingly beautiful, that there wasn't anything else to them. Chuck liked the fact that Serena was a good friend to Blair, he hoped that Blair was okay home by herself. Blair didn't take the news of Serena's death too good. _

"Excuse me, mister Bass, we're ready to begin." Detective Ryan told Chuck Bass, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Chuck drawled.

"When was the last time you saw Serena?" Detective Ryan asked.

"Two weeks ago, she wanted me to talk to Blair, we were having some personal problems." Chuck said, hoping the detective wasn't going to read too much into that.

"Okay, and when you last saw Serena, did she seem depressed at all?" Detective Ryan asked.

"No, she was never was depressed, she was happy." Chuck said.

"Did she ever have any enemies?" Detective Ryan asked Chuck.

"No, she never did, she loved everyone she met." Chuck said while thinking that was a stupid question to ask.

"How close was Blair Waldorf to Serena, did they ever have any fights?" Detective Ryan asked.

Chuck knew what that was implying, that the detective thought that Blair killed Serena. Sure, Blair got mad at Serena, but never would kill her. They just wouldn't speak for a few days, and then make up.

"Are saying that Serena was murdered by her best friend?" Chuck asked while staring at the detective.

Detective Ryan squirmed when Chuck said that, it wasn't what he was implying at all.

"Blair wasn't the one who killed Serena." Detective Ryan said, showing Chuck an evidence bag with a bloody knife, Chuck's stomach lurched when he saw that. Serena's blood was on there, he couldn't figure why he was being shown this.

"Why are you showing me this?" Chuck asked. It was bad enough he witnessed Blair having a major meltdown after hearing about Serena's death, but to see what killed Serena was almost too much to bear.

"Because her fingerprints don't match what's on the knife." Detective Ryan showed to Chuck.

As Chuck stared at the knife, he couldn't help but think of Serena, and how happy she always was, she probably wasn't happy when she was killed. It was probably very brutal from he could imagine. It was a good thing that Chuck allowed himself to stop because he was going to throw up.

"Look, are we done here? I've had a long day, and I need to be home for my girlfriend?" Chuck said standing up from his chair.

"Yes, you can go now." Detective Ryan said standing up to shake Chuck's hand, Chuck noticed how young the detective looked, Chuck wondered if he had a girlfriend that he would worry about.

Chuck walked outside to where his limo was, he still couldn't stop thinking about Serena. Sure, she could be a ditz at times, but she was still a good person. Chuck's stomach lurched violently, and he threw up before he got into the limo. When he was done, he got in the limo and went home.

Chuck opened the door and walked in, it was quiet, more quiet than normal. Chuck wondered if Blair was here, he walked though the place looking for Blair. He stopped at his bedroom and found Blair there asleep, he smiled at that. Chuck needed to smile, he took off his clothes and started to get ready for bed. When Chuck opened his pajama drawer, he saw a photo of him, Blair and Serena together at a party years ago. He couldn't believe how happy they all looked, but Chuck didn't remember having that picture before, it was too eerie. Chuck quickly stuck back in his drawer and got into bed next to Blair. As Chuck started to fall asleep, he knew he didn't want to dream of Serena tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Who Killed Serena?

The Funeral

** A/N: I am SO proud of this story! I can't believe how great it's turning out! Thanks for all the great reviews, I love reading them and feeling happy knowing I've done a good job! Anyway, please read and keep telling me what you think! **

Today was the day they had all been dreading. Serena van der Woodsen's funeral was today, the weather seemed appropriate, dark clouds and pouring rain. No one wanted to do this, but when would it have been a good time?

As everyone arrived at the church were the funeral was taking place, the weather had gotten worse, pouring rain and thunder, awful weather for an awful day.

But Blair didn't care, she didn't want to be there. But, to fair, no one else did either. As she leaned on Chuck for support, she thought about how it took something so tragic to bring them together. Before, as angry and mad at Chuck as Blair was, she would have had Chuck's funeral. But right now, Blair wasn't mad at Chuck at all, she just needed him.

As Blair looked around the church, she saw how well Serena was loved, their was her family, he friends (Serena was very popular), her classmates from Kindergarten to her job as a Public Relations for an actress. Everyone was there, even Serena's father whom she never got to meet. Blair thought that it was sad that Serena was acting out just to get her fathers' attention. It was sad that Serena never got to meet him, but now that will never happen. Blair started to wonder if she would have a good turnout at her own funeral, of course, Blair would. She just feeling paranoid.

Blair looked at Lily, who was taking Serena's death hard, it probably wasn't good that she supposedly had cancer, this will probably kill Lily. She looked like a zombie from what she going through. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and it looked like she wouldn't stop anytime soon. Rufus looked he had slept since that fateful night, they were leaning on each other for support. Blair caught a quick glimpse of Serena's father sitting next to Lily, he looked amazing, its hard to tell if that was where Serena got her great looks from. Blair turned to look at Nate, who so in love with Serena, that he wished he could be dead so he could be with Serena where ever she was.

But Blair looked at Dan, who was one of Serena's quick flings a while back, he was looked numb, like he wasn't sure what to do. But Jenny's reaction to Serena's death seemed the most odd to Blair; she looked happy, almost as if she was glad to have Serena gone. Blair wanted to go over there, and wipe that smug look off her face. Blair turned her attention to the casket, it was white with gold trim with red roses on the top, it was very special, just like Serena was. Then Blair turned her attention to Chuck, who was looking at his notes for a speech on Serena he was going to give.

"Are going to be okay with giving a speech?" Blair asked Chuck with a whisper.

"Yeah, will you be okay with yours?" Chuck asked Blair with a quick kiss on her cheek.

Blair had forgotten about that, she really didn't want to it, but Blair couldn't disappoint Lily, who had personally asked Blair to it.

"Yeah, I guess I can do it, I don't want to disappoint Lily." Blair whispered to Chuck.

"Yeah, we all need each other right now. Do you see all the media outside? Why can't they respect our privacy right now?" Chuck said before wiping a tear away.

It was odd to see Chuck crying, it was rare when it happened. "They are, they're not in here right now filming this. Chuck, look at Jenny? Doesn't she look off?" Blair whispered to Chuck.

Chuck discreetly looked at Jenny, then looked at Blair, who was looking at Chuck for reassurance. "She does look off, only because she's from Brooklyn." Chuck told Blair. "But you are right, she does look happy, do you think she had something to do with Serena's death?"

Blair was about to agree with Chuck, but the pastor started to speak. It was really amazing how the pastor really made it seem like you knew how great Serena was; like she was angel that was taken from us too soon. Blair knew that Serena was no angel, but to be fair, Blair herself wasn't at times, either. There where some hymns, readings out the bible, Blair felt like the service was taking forever. Then it was time for family or friends to say anything that they wanted to, Blair wasn't ready to go, so Chuck went up instead.

"My name is Chuck Bass, and I knew Serena since we were little kids and at first she didn't like me, but because our families were wealthy, she had to accept me. She was a good person, sure, she had her problems, but we still loved her. When she had a problem that she could fix, we would all step in to help her. Serena was well-loved, even though she never realized it. It's sad to think she'll reach her full potential in life, she'll never get married, or have kids, she never be with us again. Thank you for listening.

Chuck walked back over to his seat, he was relived, knowing that he wouldn't have to do this again.

"You did a great job, Chuck, I'm so proud of you." Blair whispered to Chuck quietly.

"Yeah, I know, so when are you going to do yours?" Chuck asked Blair.

Instantly, Blair got scared, she really didn't want to it. It's not that Blair has a fear of public speaking, it's too hard to say good-bye to your best friend.

"I'll do it later, when Dan is finished." Blair told Chuck.

Dan went on and on about Serena, like she was some sort of a goddess to him, but in Blair's opinion, they didn't have goddesses in Brooklyn. Eventually, Dan finished speaking, Blair calmly got up and made her way to the podium, she looked out at the sea of faces there, but she didn't panic at all as she started her speech.

"My name is Blair Waldorf, and I was Serena's best friend – it's so weird to say that, 'was'. I don't know if I'll get used to that at all. Anyway, when Serena and me where little, we would be inseparable. We would go to the park together, have sleepovers together, watch "Breakfast at Tiffany's" a million times. Sure, we had fights, but how many people can say that they had fights with their friends, at least we made up.

It really felt good to make up with her, I didn't want to lose her friendship. The last time we saw each other we had lunch together and we had a great time together. Now I've lost her for good, nothing will ever replace her, I don't even want to. Blair said with tears in eyes, this speech was harder than anything she had to do, but at least she was trying.

"Anyway, um, I wanted to say that I loved Serena like a sister. I hope wherever she is, she's happy." Blair was able to finish before crying harder. She walked off the podium, and into Chuck's arms, where Blair continued to cry.

Nate was going to speak, but he was too overcome with emotions and he left, it was hard to accept with what happened to Serena. Blair hoped they see him at the lunch later, but Blair was doubting that.

The service concluded, and everyone had started to get up and leave, Blair looked at Jenny, who's was laughing and having a good time when everyone was sad. Blair decided to call the Detective later, and tell him of this.

"Blair, are you ready to go?" Chuck asked Blair, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Blair looked at Chuck, and smiled, she was lucky to have him in her life, Blair took Chuck's hand, "Sure, I'm ready to go."

The graveside service was very quick because it was still raining, but not as hard. Nate was still missing, Blair prayed that Nate wasn't going to do anything drastic. When Blair watched them lower Serena into the cold ground, Blair's heart was ripped in two. Blair stayed there for longest time, until Chuck came to get her to take her to the lunch. Blair was quiet, looked out at the window of limo, watching people go by. Blair was envious of them, she wanted to be one of those people, walking around, not having a care in the world.

Everyone who was everyone was at the lunch, at first glance, you might think it was a big society function. Blair sitting in front of Chuck, Blair didn't have that much on her plate, she wasn't that hungry.

"Blair, come on, eat something." Chuck asked Blair.

"Chuck, I saw my friend being lower into the ground, I don't have an appetite." Blair said, still crying.

Blair was unsure what to eat, she decided to eat a little bit of the sandwich, to Blair, the sandwich was the thing that was making Chuck happy. He smiled as she ate something, it really didn't matter what.

"There, are you happy?" Blair said as she put the sandwich on the plate.

"Yeah, I'm happy that you're eating something." Chuck said as looked around the place, Chuck saw how happy Jenny looked, it was an eerie kind of happy. Chuck thought about asking Jenny what was wrong with her, but Blair wanted to go home, they had socialized with everyone, and it had been a long day. Chuck remembered to call the Detective when they got home, Blair was right, Jenny had to have something to do Serena's death, now, Chuck was more sold on the idea, too.

** A/N: Wow, this chapter was long!! I hope everyone loves this chapter, I had to rewrite it because I didn't like the way the funeral originally happened. By the way, last night's episode was amazing, even though, I don't think Lily has cancer, I think she's faking to get her ex-husband back in the picture. Plus, that end scene with Chuck & Blair together was pure genius, I do hope that they get back together. Well, anyway, please review and tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

Who Killed Serena?

Nate

_Nate was in love with Blair Waldorf, but she choose Chuck Bass, so Nate fell in love with Serena Van der Woodsen. Their love was amazing, a one-in-a-million kind of love. When Serena was little, she loved Nate, but so did Blair. They got older and things changed, Serena slept with Nate, which caused Blair to break up with him. Blair would never forgive him for that, he claimed he was drunk and Serena took advantage of him. Eventually, Blair got busy with Chuck Bass, and Serena and Nate were allowed to be together. They thought they would be together forever until that fateful night, Nate regretted that he didn't say 'I love you' to Serena; he always thought it was implied. Nate thought Serena was the love of his life, now he wished he could be with her whatever she was. _

"Mr. Archibald, are you okay?" Detective Ryan asked him, it had been a day since the funeral, and Nate had felt distracted, he didn't want to do this, but he had to.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Nate said with a depressed sigh.

"So, how long have you know, miss van der Woodsen?" Detective Ryan asked.

"Since I was in kindergarten, we played together, when you're born into money, you have to be with them, regardless if you like them. I loved Serena." Nate said crying, it was clear that he loved Serena.

"I'm sorry about that, you really loved her, didn't you?" Detective Ryan asked, to Nate, he seemed nice, and he really cared about him. Nate knew that the Detective was trying to find out Serena's killer, but still, it was nice.

"So when did you hear about Serena's death?" Detective Ryan asked Nate.

"That night, I was flipping through the channels on TV when I saw a breaking news alert saying that Serena was found dead. I thought it was a joke, what a sick joke that it would be. So, I called Lily, she confirmed it. I dropped the phone in shock, I started to cry, then I got a bottle of Jack and drank it. I know Serena wouldn't want me to do that, but I didn't know what to do." Nate said, trying maintain his composure.

"Did Serena have anyone that would have wanted her dead? Detective Ryan asked Nate, hoping for something.

"Well, Serena & Jenny Humphrey had a huge fight the week before her death." Nate Said.

Detective Ryan's face lit up in shock, "Really, what was it about?"

"It was about Serena moving back in, Jenny had moved into Serena's old room, and Serena wanted back. If you can believe that." Nate said, shaking his head.

"Have you spoken to Jenny at all?" Detective Ryan said.

"No, we broke up last month, over the fact that she was trying to brake up me & Serena." Nate said.

"Do you know where Jenny is now?" Detective Ryan asked.

"Her father sent her to boarding school, after he found out that she had a secret life dealing drugs with Carter Baizen." Nate said, bringing Jenny down for what she did.

Detective Ryan was shocked over this new revelation, no one had even thought to tell him about that, maybe they didn't care. Whatever the reason was, it didn't matter now, there was a prime suspect.

"Listen, are we done here, because I don't feel good and I want to go home." Nate asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah, sure, you can leave now." Detective Ryan said. "Listen, if you need to talk anymore, you can call my number." he said handing Nate a card. "I'm sorry about Serena, you must have really loved her."

Nate nodded numbly as walked out of room, he walked out of the police station on that cold April night, walking like a lost puppy that was trying to find its way home, Nate wasn't sure what to do or where to go. As Nate walked down the street, there was a blond woman walking towards him ,from a distance he couldn't tell who it was. As she got closer, Nate could see that it looked like Serena, he got excited and ran towards the woman.

"Serena, I knew you weren't dead. I love you." Nate said with such enthusiasm and joy.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" The woman said, terrified for her life.

Nate stepped back to see that his mind had played a cruel joke, the depression that he felt leaving the police station was back in full force.

"I'm sorry, you looked like someone I once knew." Nate said turning and walking away.

The woman was still standing there in shock as Nate started to walk away down the street, he could feel the woman's gaze bearing on him as he walked away. She would have a story to tell about how she was accosted by someone looking for his lost love.

Nate turned down the next street and happened to be in front of a bar, Nate walked in and ordered a drink. At closing time, Nate called his private plane to take him away from New York anymore; there was too much grief and anguish hanging around there, it felt like it would choke Nate if he stayed there any longer. When Nate got to wherever he was going, Nate would call his friends to tell them he would be okay. Nate's heart needed to heal, even though that might never happen.

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't done this chapter sooner, but things have been a little crazy, now I finally I have it done, I'll be working on the next chapter soon. On a side note, I'm so happy with all of the great reviews I'm getting on this story, it makes me happy knowing I'm doing a great job. Please keep leaving reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

Who Killed Serena?

Vanessa

Vanessa didn't like the upper east side. She thought they were everything that was wrong with society, they use their wealth for themselves, not the people that really need it. They had no morals or values, they could buy their way out any problem that they had. Vanessa learned how to compost, recycle, and reuse most everything that could be reused, if you tried to tell the upper east side crowd to recycle, they would look at you like you're a freak. Vanessa already was a freak to them anyway, so she went down her own path. Vanessa was shocked at Serena's death, Serena was a nice person despite all the rumors that were out there.

Vanessa could never hate Serena, Vanessa never told anyone this, but Vanessa actually liked Serena, they would have been friends if there were different circumstances to their lives.

"Are we ready to start now, because I have to go to Haiti." Vanessa explained.

Detective Ryan wasn't used to this, it almost like she was taking charge of the whole interview. He really didn't think that Vanessa was the one, he already knew who did it.

"So, Miss Abrams, what did you know about Serena?" Detective Ryan asked, wasting no time in starting the interview.

"Well, we went to school together. My parents thought that if I want to a private school, then I would get into a ivy league college. My parents are hippies, so they don't believe in being consumers, living off the earth, thing like that. The only thing I hated was that they have all this vast wealth, and they don't use it to help other people. They would have "charity balls", but it really was an excuse to drink. They never think about anyone but themselves." Vanessa said happy that someone was listening to her.

"You must really hate them, don't you?" Detective Ryan said.

"No, I didn't. Vanessa said. "I really liked Serena, she was nice, all the money in the world really didn't affect her." "She was always happy, people loved that about her. Listen, can I go home and get some rest? I've had a long week and it's been hard dealing with everything.

"Yes, you can go." Detective Ryan told Vanessa.

Vanessa left the police station in tears, she never liked Blair and the rest of that gang. But she really liked Serena, Serena was a nice girl. Vanessa liked that about Serena, Serena seemed happy and free in her life. Vanessa never really believed in the afterlife, but she hoped Serena was happy.

When Vanessa made it back to the apartment, she noticed how quiet it was. Dan was gone with Jenny on vacation. Vanessa checked her e-mail, there was one from Blair wanting to know how Vanessa was. Vanessa decided to answer that one later, Vanessa saw some from her other friends, some e-mail news alerts. Then Vanessa saw one that nearly made her jump out of her skin, it was from Serena. It was dated two days before her murder, Vanessa hadn't checked her e-mail since then. Vanessa opened it:

_ Dear Vanessa,_

_ How are you? _

_ Look, I'm sorry about what happened with Nate. He was too drunk and shouldn't have hit on you like he did. He didn't know that you were still dating Dan. If it makes you feel better, I broke up with Nate. I like you as a friend and I never jeopardize that for anything. _

_ Hey, let's go out on Friday. There's a new club opening in Manhattan that I can get us in. _

_ Talk to you later, _

_ Serena_

_ Vanessa was shocked, she didn't think that Serena cared so much about her that she would break up with Nate. It made Vanessa smile for the first time in days, it also made Vanessa feel grateful that she knew Serena. It would be hard, but Vanessa, and everyone else would have to move on without Serena. _

**A/N: Hi everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had gotten out of the habit of writing over the summer, plus my schedule was busy during the summer. Anyway, I hope you like the story, please tell me what you think. Bye! **


	6. Chapter 6

Who Killed Serena?

Lily & Rufus

It had been a week since Serena's funeral when Lilly & Rufus came in for questioning for Serena's death. They both were eager to talk to the police, because media had accused them both of having something to do with the crime. Rufus and Lily were siting together at the funeral, Lily was very stoic despite the fact that she lost her only daughter. Rufus was becoming more protective of his two kids, he called Jenny every night and he talked to Dan everyday. Lily had begun to spend every moment with Eric, the two were starting to become close.

As they walked in the police station, the media surrounding them like sharks in the sea, throwing questions at them which they ignored. Lily was doing this to clear her name, to prove to all the nay-sayers that she was innocent. Rufus just was there to support Lily, to help her get through this. Rufus didn't have anything to hide, but if he knew something that would solve the crime, he would tell.

"Rufus, Lily, I'm so sorry to hear about Serena's death. Are you ready to begin questioning?" Detective Ryan asked.

Lily stood straight up, she was such a regal woman, but also very fragile from the loss of her daughter, Lily wanted to clear her name, to prove to the whispers that were floating around that _she _was the one thatkilled her daughter. "Of course, I'm ready, I want to prove to everyone that I'm innocent."

All three of them walked into the small, windowless room, Lily sat down in the chair with her back straight up, very confident. Rufus sat slumped in the chair next to Lily. It was obvious that this was taking a toll on him, the detective noticed this and thought that maybe Rufus was hiding something.

"So, I'll start right now, where were you the night of Serena's murder?" Detective Ryan asked.

Lily took a deep breath before speaking, "I was at a board meeting for Bass Industries, then I attended a fashion event for a close friend of mine. Rufus was supposed to meet me at the fashion event, but he called me and said he couldn't make it." Lily looked at Rufus, Rufus never met Lily's eyes.

"Is that true?" Detective Ryan asks.

Rufus nodes lightly, but doesn't look at anyone. It was so suspicious, almost as if he knew something about Serena's death.

Detective Ryan turned back to Lily, "How long where you at these events?"

"It was an all-day event; I didn't get home until later on that night." Lily said.

"What happened when you got back?" Detective Ryan asked.

Lily took a deep breath before saying anything, it was still very difficult to talk about it. "I walked into the penthouse and everything seemed eerily quiet. I wasn't sure if Serena was there or not; Eric was out of the country at the time. So I thought maybe Serena was at Blair's. So I called out Serena's name, but she didn't respond. I went into her bedroom, it looked like it was ransacked. Her bathroom was in even worse shape, the mirror was smashed, blood was smeared on the walls. I found Serena's body, she looked like she was sleeping, even though she really wasn't. After I called 911 and the police came, Rufus came home, but he really didn't seem concerned at all." Lily stopped speaking to let everything sink in.

"What do you mean, what happened?" Detective Ryan asked.

"I thought that his mind was somewhere else, because he didn't comfort me or respond to what was going on." Lily said with tears in her eyes.

Detective Ryan thought for a minute, and decided that Lily can go home, she had been dealing with enough and wasn't a suspect. Lily didn't even try to look at Rufus as she walked out of the room, the detective noticed that. It seemed like she wanted to be far away from Rufus.

Rufus was alone in the room with the detective, Rufus was uncertain what was going to happen. The detective was going to find out what Rufus knew; but he was trying to keep Jenny safe. Finally the detective just came out with the truth.

"Did you're daughter kill Serena?" Detective Ryan asked with a tone that could have put fear in Rufus.

"No, why the hell would she do that for? They were best friends." Rufus said confidently.

"That's not what I was told. I've heard that once Jenny was in Serena's prescience, Jenny wanted to be Serena. Because Jenny thought her life was glamorous." Detective Ryan explained.

"Serena was a stupid brat, who didn't care about her life. She was spoiled rotten. All because she had tons of money. I didn't want either of my kids to end up like her. Jenny would never kill Serena just to be her." Rufus said angrily.

"I think you're in extreme denial about this, there is strong evidence that Jenny killed Serena." Detective Ryan said confidently.

"I think you're wrong because Jenny wouldn't have done it. She's a good girl who lost her way for a while, but she's come back." Rufus said leaning back into the chair.

Detective Ryan sighed, he knew that Rufus was trying to protect his daughter; Rufus was scared to lose Jenny.

"Okay, you can go. We aren't getting anywhere today." Detective Ryan clearly unhappy with the way things had gone.

Rufus left before the detective could say anything else to him. He wasn't happy with everything. But to be fair, he hadn't really been happy for awhile, Rufus was tired of being "trophy husband" by Lily. Rufus never fit in with Lily's social circle, he always felt like an outsider. Plus, Lily had changed so much since his Lincoln Hawk days.

Rufus walked down the street to the hotel where they were staying since Serena's murder. Lily didn't want to go back to penthouse, it had too many bad memories for her. He wasn't going to tell Lily about what was said at the police station, it wouldn't help Lily to reveal things like that.

Rufus walked into the room to see Lily looking at pictures of Serena at various stages of life and crying over them. He couldn't remember the last time he did that for his children; maybe he never really did it ai all.

"Lily, are you okay?" Rufus asked.

Lily didn't answer him, Rufus walked over to the couch and quietly sat next to her. Rufus was careful not to touch Lily, because she always drew away from him whenever he did it. Maybe, she knew really knew what happened.

"Lily, please talk to me, I need to tell you something." Rufus pleaded with Lily.

Lily didn't look at Rufus, she couldn't bear to look at him or even be near him. Lily was keeping a stone facade that was starting to crumble.

"Fine, Lily, I'm tired of doing this. I'm going back to Brooklyn to be with my kids." Rufus said getting up from the couch getting ready to leave.

"Why, so you can be with your daughter." Lily said getting up from the the couch, Lily's tone revealed all the hurt and anger that she had been feeling lately.

"No, Lily, I'm going to be with her to help her. She needs it." Rufus said, his voice getting very high.

"Goddamn Rufus, stop protecting your damn daughter!" Lily exploded with anger. "I know Jenny did it !, I've lost a daughter, so you should lose yours! Now go to the police and tell them what you know!"

"Don't worry, I already told them. Rufus and lily turned around and with a shocked expression on their faces to see Dan standing there, with a grim look on his face. He had sealed Jenny's fate by telling the police everything that happened.

**A/N: I'm sorry that this is coming out late; I've been busy with lots of other things and now I've finally got this done. I am going to start working on the next chapter right away, I promise. Plus, I am trying to work on a new story idea. Anyway, I hope you really like this chapter, the story is going along good, I think. Also, I don't own Gossip Girl at all. **


	7. Chapter 7

Who Killed Serena?

Dan

As Dan walked into the police station, he was conflicted. He knew his father was protecting his sister; but Dan didn't want to have any part in it at all. Dan loved Serena deeply, losing her was tough. Every time he looked he always thought he saw her; he couldn't sleep because he had dreams about her, they were married and had children. Dreams that were sadly that, dreams. Dan thought that Jenny needed to pay for her crime, even if his father didn't think so.

Dan met the detective and after some small talk, the two got right down to business.

"I need to tell you what happened, it's not pretty at all." Dan said, as he slumped down in the chair.

"Go ahead, Dan." Detective Ryan said, leaning forward expectantly.

Dan took a deep breath before saying anything, it was very painful to share this. He thought he would take this to his grave, because it was still to hard to speak about.

"I went to the Van der woodsens, I was going to pick Serena up for a date. When I heard noises coming from Serena's bedroom, I-I thought that was Serena was getting ready. But when I heard a scream, I know I needed to do something. I-I ran back to Serena's room, where everything was in disarray. Her room was never like that at all, sure, there were a few little things like a book here, a dress over there. But this was a disaster. I know something bad had to have happened. I didn't even see Jenny standing there, she looked very proud like a cat that had caught a mouse." "Jenny didn't even try to stop me from going into the bathroom. Dan stopped before saying anything else, it was very difficult for Dan to say what he had to say next."I saw Serena's body, she was dead. I stood there, trying to process what I was seeing, her neck was slashed, blood everywhere." Dan was trying not to cry, because he had done it so much recently.

"What really hurt was that Jenny stood there with a psychotic smirk on her face saying things like, "Oh, I got rid of her, didn't I?" "Oh, are you going to cry because you loved her, huh?" She got right in my face to say that. I stood there in complete shock as she sauntered out of Serena's room, after that I left the penthouse. I called the police from outside, I couldn't be there anymore, after I told the everything that happened. I went home and after I found an e-mail from Serena that she had sent that morning, I started to cry and I haven't stopped since. Dan stopped talking to let everything sink in.

After a while, the detective cleared his throat to ask Dan a question. "Do you know where your sister is now?"

Dan shook his head, "When I got back home, the door to her room was closed. I knew she was in there, feeling gleeful for what she did."

"Is she still there?" Detective Ryan asked.

"I don't know, she might be." Dan said, feeling drained from this experience. "I honestly don't keep track of her anymore, I mean, my dad tries to keep a tight rein on Jenny, but it doesn't work, it never has."

At that moment, Detective Ryan's phone rang. His face lit up, Dan knew it had something to do with his sister.

"Well, that was the other detective that I'm working with on this case, your sister was arrested for the murder of Serena van der Woodsen. Detective Ryan said with a sigh of relief. Dan couldn't say anything, he too, was relieved.

"I think we're done, I've got everything I need." Detective Ryan said to Dan.

As Dan got up from the chair, he realized that Lily & Rufus needed to be told about this,if they didn't already know. And instantly Dan dreaded telling them. He knew his dad would go ballistic, Lily would be ecstatic their marriage would most likely fall apart; Dan knew that it wasn't as perfect as they would want everyone to believe. Dan continued walking down the street, trying to reconcile everything that had concurred. He was happy the Jenny would face her crimes, too long she had been getting a free ride from everyone. Maybe Serena had some part in this, Serena was looking out for Dan, because she had loved him since the night they met.

Dan walked into the hotel room, where Lily & Rufus where having a fight, over Jenny again, as if that was nothing new anymore. Dan didn't want to irrupt the fight, so he stood there and waited. Eventually Dan couldn't stand the arguing anymore and stopped the fight. After Lily & Rufus left, Dan walked back to his room. He didn't want to be at the loft where his sister was, he couldn't speak to her, nor even look at her. She was pure evil, in Dan's eyes. Dan sat down on the bed and opened the bedside table drawer, he kept the last email that Serena had sent him, it made Dan happy and sad at the same time. Dan just wished that he could hold Serena again, it was the only ting he wanted anymore.

To:

From:

Dan, I'm writing this because I need to tell you and I can't wait to tell you in person. I love you and I don't care what anyone thinks. I know my mom thinks I'm wrong, Blair thinks I'm insane to love you, probably everyone does. Lily is trying cut off access to my trust fund because I love you and want to be married to you and I should marry Nate. Yeah, like I want to be married to someone who's cute on the outside but dumb on the inside. I don't want her to treat me like I'm a child, if she does, I'll never speak to her again. Blair thinks I'm insane for marrying someone who's outside of my social class, she thinks I should marry a prince or something like that. I mean, how crazy is that?

I love you, Dan, you really make me feel special. Anyway, I have to go, someone's in the apartment. I can't wait to see you later. I love you.

Love,

Serena

Dan had stopped crying and instead was boiling with anger. He knew who that other person was. Right now, Dan was hoping Jenny was at the police station being questioned and ultimately being arrested for the murder. Dan thought back to Serena's funeral, where Jenny did nothing but mock everyone's pain and suffering. He got the feeling that if she didn't leave, Jenny would have been kicked out. Jenny had wanted to be Serena, but if she couldn't do that, killing Serena would be the next thing to do.

Dan got up and tried to figure out what he was going to do with his life. He had to move on somehow, even if Serena wasn't a part of it. He was planning to leave town, for long, he wasn't sure. The city was holding to many painful memories, he was hoping that if he left the good memories would come back. Dan grabbed a bottle of beer as he left, still trying to numb his pain that will never heal.

** A/N: Hi everyone, I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while. I was busy and then I got sick with a cold, so I had no desire to want to work on my stories. The epilogue will be the last chapter because I wanted to end this story, so I can move on and finish some other stories. I will be finishing the epilogue soon and I'll have that posted soon. Please enjoy this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

Who Killed Serena?

Epilogue

Jenny Humphrey was arrested for the murder of Serena van der woodsen. The press had a field day with the case, calling Jenny, "Foxy Killer","Fashion Monster","Psycho Blonde". Rufus & Lily's marriage fell apart because it couldn't handle the strain of trial and the coverage. Dan didn't come back for the trial, it was too much to handle, besides he couldn't stand to anywhere near Jenny. Nate also didn't come back for the trial, it was hard for Nate to handle the drama of Serena's death and he didn't want to see Jenny. The last anyone had heard he was in Hong Kong, trying drown his sorrows in alcohol and women. None of the women could replace Serena or Jenny. Nate just needed to forget his pain, so he could go back to New York, if he ever did. Blair and Chuck in the midst of the tragedy that everyone was talking about, got married. It was a simple affair, the only thing missing was Serena. Serena would have been very happy for the two of them. Jenny got a prison sentence of 25 to life with no chance for parole. Jenny used to be a sweet girl, but then she got exposed to the Upper East Side, met Serena and sadly, the rest is history. Serena touched everyone's lives, even if she or the people didn't know it. The Upper East Side would never be the same without Serena van der Woodsen, but she was a one of a kind who will never be seen ever again.

**A/N: Anyway, here's the epilgoue that I promised. I'm sorry if it's a little short, but I wrote it on the fly, and I just wanted to tie uo the loose ends. I would have wriiten a chapter about Jenny and the trial, but I thouht about it and I realized that it would be too long for me to write. Plus, I was in the mood yesterday to finish this story up. Thank you to everyone who read this story and wrote reviews for it. It means so much to me. Thank you. **


End file.
